


Of Light and Love.

by Shadowkira



Category: Dracula (TV 2013)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, F/F, Friendship, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1288846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowkira/pseuds/Shadowkira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Westenray / Lumina one-shots. (Title inspired by the meaning of both Lucy and Mina's names. May come up with a different one later.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mina sighed, her eyes fluttering open slowly as Lucy stirred beside her. They had been up late the night before, talking after exploring a new club that had popped up within the last few days.

The brunette watched through thick lashes as her friend rose from the warm sheets to move for the window. She guessed that Lucy was going to close the curtains which were partially open. The sunlight streaming through was too bright for the headaches that they were both sporting.

As the blonde’s feet touched the floor and she rose to her feet, her night gown pulled tight against her lean frame. Mina watched in fascination, their conversation from the night before flooding back to her.

_"Lucy…"_

_"Yes darling?" The blonde asked, falling back against Mina’s bed and failing horribly to kick off her shoes._

_"What is it like, kissing Alastair?"_

_Lucy paused, her smile quickly leaving her face. She shot the brunette a puzzled look and sat up. It was obvious she had done so too quickly as her features quickly scrunched up in displeasure._

_"Sloppy." She replied finally, almost in a sigh._

_"Really?" Mina asked, perching herself much more calmly on the edge of the bed. She had been drunk not too long before but the ride home had helped to sober her up. And Lucy, well, she always drank more._

_"Yes, it is terribly disappointing." Lucy huffed, tugging at the lacing on the back of her dress. "Mother says that they get better with time and practice… But I never see any improvement."_

_She huffed again louder this time before letting her hands fall to the comforter with a dull thud. Mina chuckled and moved closer, easily loosening the dress so that her friend could remove it._

_Drunk Lucy did not like the tight and form fitting confines of her clothes and it was very common that the first thing she did was strip down to a nightgown._ _Mina watched in amusement as she did just that, making sure to keep a close eye in case the other woman were to lose her balance._

_"Why do you ask?" Lucy asked, glancing back over toward the brunette._

_"It’s the same with Jonathan… And I just wanted to be sure that we weren’t doing something wrong."_

_Lucy let out a snort, a sound that she would never allow herself to make sober. “You aren’t doing any thing wrong, Jonathan is just an oaf-“_

_"Lucy!" Mina chided, making the blonde roll her eyes._

_"Fine. If they’re both awful then it must just be a male issue." She said with a firm nod as she slid back onto the bed._

_Mina stared at her, watching as she laid herself out across the bed. Her features relaxing slowly as she let herself relax._

_The brunette found her eyes moving toward her friend’s lips,curiosity burning after the blonde’s last statement._

_Light snoring from Lucy snapped her out of her thoughts and she felt a grateful sort of embarrassment creep into her stomach._

_"Lucy, darling… Let’s get you under the covers, shall we?" Mina whispered affectionately as she leaned over the other girl. The blonde’s eyes opened slightly and she groaned before complying._

The two of them had fallen asleep in no time at all, cuddled close together as usual.

And now, even with a mostly clear mind, Mina found the same curiosity urging her to act. Swallowing down her nerves, the brunette rose quickly to move after the blonde.

Lucy let out a loud gasp and released the curtains as Mina’s hands brushed her sides.

"Good morning." Mina whispered against the shell of her ear.

"M-morning." Lucy managed to respond, her eyes wide and her cheeks flushed a shade darker than normal. Mina’s eyes darted down to her friend’s pink lips and her tongue snuck out to wet her own.

"Lucy?"

Lucy’s eyes followed the movement, before moving back to meet Mina’s. “Yes?”

"Could I try something?"

"Yes."

Mina leaned forward slowly, watching for any signs that Lucy did not want her to proceed. She was surprised to find the opposite.

Lucy’s pupils dilated to their fullest and her lashes fluttered as her gaze shifted between Mina’s eyes and lips.

The brunette’s eyes fluttered closed as her lips brushed Lucy’s, an electrical current moving through her at the simple contact. She could have sworn that she heard Lucy sigh before the blonde’s hands came up to frame her face.

She had only meant for it to be a simple kiss but the blonde seemed to have other ideas and she couldn’t bring herself to break it off. The kiss ended naturally a few minutes later, leaving both of them nearly breathless.

A slow smile blossomed across Lucy’s face and her eyes fluttered up to meet Mina’s. Her expression was warm and almost shy. “Did you find what you were looking for?” She asked softly.

The brunette let out a soft laugh, leaning forward slightly so that her forehead was touching the shorter woman’s. “Yes. I think I did.”

_Fin._

 


	2. Just a dance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this super quickly to post to Tumblr the other night and I figured I would share it here, too. :) I hope you like it! I still don't like the last line... So I may change that at some point but I currently don't know how to correct the wording. If you have any suggestions, I'd love to hear them! 
> 
> I hope you like this chapter and if you have any themes / ideas you'd like to see for these two feel free to comment below or message me on Tumblr (my username is also Shadowkira over there) and I will try to write something for them that fits. Thank you for reading!

Lucy giggled, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth as she struggled to not choke on her drink. She was drunk and so was Mina. 

After their first visit to the lovely seedy bar that the brunette had drug them to, Lucy had been more willing to go a second time. She was more prepared for what awaited them than she had been before. 

The bar might have been dark and had more dangerous patrons than the Savoy but it also allowed her to act more like her true self.

Her giggling died down and she glanced around at the many dancing bodies that surrounded their small table.

Two men were dancing closely together, just like another couple she'd seen the first night. Her eyes followed them, wishing that she had the courage to ask her friend to dance with her. Even if it was under the guise of a more platonic reason. 

Mina got up suddenly, her hand covering Lucy's. "I'll be back. Would you like anything else, darling?"

The blonde's eyes flew toward the brunette, her cheeks darkening at the affectionate name. "No, please don't be too long... We don't want any repeats of last time." She said seriously, her giddy excitement dying down temporarily.

Mina waved her off, "I'll only be gone a moment."

Lucy watched her go, taking another sip of her drink to calm her nerves.

Mina had barely disappeared from view when a shadow fell over Lucy and the blonde glanced over her shoulder toward the source.

"Your friend is lovely..." The woman said, flashing a row of beautiful teeth. "Are you two...?"

Lucy's eyes widened and her grip tightened on her glass, "Oh, my no." 

She laughed heartily although she knew that there was a nervous quality to it. The alcohol running through her veins helped to numb the panic she should have been feeling as the fair haired brunette took her friend's seat.

"Oh, I'm sorry... I thought-"

"It's quite alright." Lucy said, smiling almost shyly over the rim of her glass. 

The other girl returned the expression, her green eyes lowering for a second before meeting the blonde's again. "Would you like to dance?"

Lucy's eyes widened and she looked toward the proffered hand, "Uhm... Yes, I suppose I could..."

Her hand slid over the other girl's and a shiver rolled down her spine as she was helped from her seat. They made their way over to the dance floor and Lucy momentarily let go. She forgot who she was there with, she forgot that she wasn't supposed to enjoy another woman's company by society's standards.

She giggled, hiding her face as they twirled clumsily around before coming closer together. The distance made her breath catch in her throat and she couldn't help but melt as her eyes met the other girl's.

It all seemed to be going so well when she suddenly felt a hand on her arm, "Could I cut in?" 

"M-Mina, there you are..." Lucy stuttered, dropping her arms immediately and taking a step back from her dancing partner. Mina's eyes looked between the two, a small smile playing at her lips, But Lucy saw through the expression, it didn't quite reach the brunette's eyes. 

"I'm sorry, I'll leave you two..." The newcomer said softly before disappearing into the bodies around them. 

Lucy swallowed and turned to head back to their table when Mina's hand closed gently around her wrist. "Where are you going?"

The blonde glanced back over shoulder, her cheeks burning. "To sit."

"Why? Don't you want to dance?" Mina asked, sounding a little hurt by her friend's sudden retreat.

Lucy turned then, her eyes widening slightly. "Oh, yes." She nodded, and tentatively approached the brunette. She clasped one of Mina's hands in her own before her other found the taller woman's lower back.

Within minutes the alcohol had won again and Lucy's heart was warm and light. She was in almost a constant state of laughter as she and Mina not so gracefully made their way around the dance floor. 

They weren't paying attention and bumped into another couple, causing Mina to bump rather soundly into Lucy. The brunette managed to catch herself, just before impact, their faces inches apart.

Lucy's smile faltered and they both grew still, her eyes drifting down toward Mina's lips. The brunette watched as a few emotions flickered across Lucy's features before blonde pulled away slowly.

"Wait, Lucy... Where are you going?" Mina cried, following the shorter woman through the throng of bodies and back into a quieter space. The blonde was on a mission though and did not stop until she was outside in the same courtyard that Mina had visited last time.

"Why'd you leave?" She panted, both from their dancing and her rush to catch the other girl. 

Lucy shook her head, leaning back against the brick of the building as she tried to catch her breath. "It's nothing, I just... I felt a rush of nausea from the alcohol and dancing..."

"You're lying." Mina said, stepping closer.

Lucy raised her eyes then, defiantly. "Who are you to tell me what I feel?" She snapped, a little harsher than she had been intending. 

Ignoring the blonde's tone, Mina stepped closer still and placing her hands on the brick on either side of Lucy's hips. 

"W-what are you doing?" Lucy asked, her eyes widening. 

Mina swallowed, trying to calm her heart as she pressed her body slowly into the shorter girl's. She could feel the cold against her back but Lucy was warm and soft. Her fingers slid against the brick, nails dragging slightly over the course surface. 

"Mina-" Lucy's voice died in her throat as soft lips brushed her own and a small whimper replaced her words. Her hands rose quickly to grab Mina's face and keep her close, not completely convinced that what was happening was real.

The brunette pulled away slowly, her eyes fluttering open to meet Lucy's. "We should get back..."

Lucy swallowed, her heart sinking a little at the words. "Yes, we should..."

Mina pulled away before holding out her hand, "Care for another dance, Miss Westenra?"

Lucy blinked and looked up, immediately charmed by the playful smile on the brunette's lips. "O-okay."

"And after we've had some more fun... I think we should call it a night." Mina said, pulling her toward the door.

"Yes, it is rather late...Where will we be staying?"

Mina paused, a slow smile pulling at her lips. "It doesn't matter but... I do hope that I'll get a kiss goodnight."

**Author's Note:**

> First of what I hope is many to come! I get a lot of ideas for this pairing, most of them larger and more intricate... But if any smaller ones pop into my head, they will most likely wind up here. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this one and if you have any suggestions maybe for a theme or something you might like to see let me know. I may not take all of them but I will try. :)


End file.
